Will You Let Me Love You?
by TempleAmarok
Summary: Song Fic and Sasuke and Naruto drabble. Sasuke returns but can they open themselves up to each other enough to pick up where they left off... or maybe become more than friends? Rated K for Yaoi fluff!


Temple-Hiya everyone, Mesa is BACK! Let's get down to business shall we? Okay next of my pretties!

Ember-No guest?

Temple-Oh duh! Of course! I introduce...MRs. Uchiha!...*gets eery voice* raised from the dead...

- Hello everyone, I'm so glad I get to see my Sasuke.

Ember-*snickers* Thats teh first time I've heard that without it being a sexual possession...

Temple- *hits EMber over the head*

DISCLAIMOR-I no owny Naruto! I bow to his creator...*lowers voice* then secretly plan to creator-nap him in the night and force him to give Naruto to me....

Ember-I wanna help creator-nap someone!! Oh yeah...warnings- Maroon Five owns this song! Temple has changed a couple things so it fits. There is a guy drabbling about loving other guy and vice versa. If you don't like gays then... Go GET A LIFE! LOOK AT ALL THE GREAT GAYS- Ellen, Temple's friend Tony, That Gay guy in Macy's that was on Biggest loser!

Temple-Are you done? I wanna start!

Ember-fine...gosh your rushing things...

Temple-Enjoy!  
_***SQUEE***_

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, his blond spikes had grown a bit shaggy and his face had matured. Naruto was still himself and he was still a goofy, immature kid who would always help his friends. Today though, Naruto was confused. A certain raven heir had finally returned to Konoha and he couldn't feel happy. He missed Sasuke, that was definitely true, but something was off. He felt as if the other was pushing him away. Naruto was like a bullet bouncing off Sasuke's metal armor of stoicness.

_**Ice King of only eighteen  
He had some trouble with himself **_

_**I was always there to help him**_

_**He never belonged to anyone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

Naruto felt the rain hit his head, it wasn't a bad rain; just a slight drizzle. It didn't matter, he knew where his feet was taking him. It was a path he walked everyday, even when Sasuke was gone. Sasuke...The name kept springing back into his mind. He wanted to see Sasuke, he had worked so hard to get Sasuke back! Even when Sasuke didn't seem to want to come back.  
_  
__**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Sasuke roundhouse kicked the dummy, the force sending a painful tingle through his leg. The wooden dummy began to splinter then there was a loud crack as it broke in half. Sasuke frowned at the dummy. He wished Naruto was here. The blond had avoided him since he came back and he couldn't understand it. In fact, all he could think of was Naruto. His smell, his touch, his voice. Oh Kami he missed Naruto. It seemed that no matter what the blond would always push him away just as Sasuke had decided to open up just a bit. Maybe it was too much, thinking that Naruto would want to pick it up where they left off, in the more than friend relationship...

_**Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
He will be loved**_

Sasuke looked up at the darkening sky. He felt a raindrop on his nose and sighed. He was so afraid to come back to him, the boy who was his true reason for leaving in the first place.

_**  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

Naruto, surprisingly, walked passed Ichiraku Ramen, his feet carrying him farther. Naruto, himself, didn't seem to notice that he hadn't stopped. Sakura called to him but he didn't seem to hear. The rain was pouring now and Naruto was tuned into the beat. _Drip Drop Drip Plunk Drop Drop...Sasuke..._ Naruto could remember everything in perfect perfection. Naruto and Sasuke sparring, Naruto and Sasuke training their chakra control on the trees, Eating ramen together, the kiss in the classroom (He remebered that in great detail), missions, Naruto almost dieing because of Sasuke, Naruto risking everything for Sasuke, Sasuke calling him his best friend then trying to destroy him. There was one thing that wasn't so clear. Slowly Naruto was forgetting Sasuke himself. His face, voice, touch... it wasn't clear, like a picture that wasn't in focus.  
_**  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_  
_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Sasuke walked back into his manor; ringing his hair out with a black towel before looking out the window. Rain was splattering against the glass, disfiguring the veiw. No Naruto in sight. He felt an aching need in his heart for the blond that didn't seem to leave.  
_****_

Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

Sasuke growled and slammed a fist against the wall. He felt the blood but it didn't register the pain in his mind because the pain in his heart seemed too much. Why wouldn't Naruto come back to him? Hadn't Sasuke returned? Why can't they just pick up where they left off!? Sasuke rabbed his coat. He knew Naruto more than anyone else. If it took all day he would find the blond boy!

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch him every time he falls**_  
_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

Naruto knew hwat he had to do now, he just wasn't sure about the outcome. His mind was racing, he had to see Sasuke and tell him he was sorry, tell him he wanted to be friends again, tell him he...

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Sasuke stopped. A figure had just appeared down the street. The rain drenched window made it impossible to see who it was but it looked to be a young adult with blond hair. Sasuke's heart raced. Naruto? Then the figure got farther away. No! Naruto couldn't be walking away. He threw the door open and raced out.  
"NARUTO!"he called, but stopped short. A man with a yellow hat turned, then began walking away again. It wasn't naruto...  
"Sasuke?"

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved**_

Naruto stood feet away, looking at a downhearted Sasuke. The raven turned to face him, his normally stoic eyes flashing with regret, shame, and ... fear? Was Sasuke mad at him? Was he going to push him away again? Naruto began to back up.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Sasuke walked over and grabbed Naruto's writs, stopping him from leaving.  
"Arent we friends Naruto?"Sasuke whispered. The other boy simply nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.  
"Good..."Sasuke said firmly.  
Naruto grins, he was glad he gave up ramen today for this...

_**Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

"S-sasuke..."Naruto whispered unsuredly.  
"Hm?"  
"I...I love you..."Naruto admitted, his face pressed into Sasuke's shoulder. He heard Sasuke emit a gasp, then the grip tightened around him. Oh no...Sasuke was going to kill him.

_**Try so hard to say goodbye**_

"Me too..."

_***SQUEE***_

Temple- *cries* IT WAS SOO CUUTE AND FLUFFY!  
- I KNOW *hugs Temple and cries*  
Ember- *Pukes* that was sappy... I wasn't expecting that from you...  
Temple-Oh and Sasuke said that last Me too.  
Mrs. Uchiha- My Sasuke found a koi at last. I'm so happy...  
Ember- When did this Fiction viewing turn into a love fest?  
Temple- Shut up Ember and give me a hug!  
Ember- You hate hugs...  
Temple- I know... but...it was still cute!  
Ember- Ookay... I'm just gonna sign out for Temple... Etch'e Ne Viewers!


End file.
